


Drop-By Students

by hubbywriter12



Category: Assassination Classroom, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Assassination attempts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Spoilers for Season 2, Strawberry Juice, mild swearing, pocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbywriter12/pseuds/hubbywriter12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one ever discovers, they'll find it peculiar that the four transfer students are all trained assassins. Not just that.</p><p>The first one is a narcissistic pinkette who takes pleasure in sadistic activities, the second one is a pocky-lover who eats snacks during class hours, the third one is at least 100 years old but looks like a normal middle schooler, and the last one is the heir to the Azuma clan- or the genderbent version of Nagisa Shiota. They'll just have to spend their time in the classroom for 3 weeks, making attempts on the unkillable teacher.</p><p>Many things can happen in 3 weeks. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 01: E for End

**Day 01**

It was just another school day in the assassination classroom. It was still too early, but the old building at the top of the mountain was already occupied by one undercover teacher, one certain class representative and the four ‘drop-by’ students. With one quick inhalation of oxygen and fresh morning air, Karasuma started, one hand motioning to the male class rep, Yuuma Isogai.

“Girls, this is the male class representative of Class 3-E, Isogai Yuuma. If you ever have questions regarding your case, then feel free to approach him.”

All eyes landed on the ikemen standing by the doorframe, who flashed them all a polite and charming smile. Karasuma briefly glanced at his wristwatch before nodding at them. “I’ll be back shortly when I finish talking with the other members of the ministry. Excuse me students,” and with that, the PE teacher exited the small faculty room with Isogai standing aside to let him pass. Once the teacher left, Isogai turns back to the four students in front of him.

“Good morning,” he greets. “Just like Professor Karasuma said, feel free to ask me anything.”

“Well, introductions first,” a red-haired girl who had a small box of pocky eagerly started. She picks one stick and flashes the ikemen a friendly grin of her own. “My name’s Haruki Sagae.”

Isogai nods and extends a hand in front of her. The tall girl instantly holds her pocky stick between her upper and lower lips before shaking his hand. Isogai felt the fingerless gloves brush on his palm before turning to the next girl beside her. Isogai had mentally noted that this girl was just a few centimeters shorter than him especially if she removed her heeled boots. But with a quick glance of her body (not that Isogai was staring at her body due to her outfit that exposed her midriff), he made a conclusion that she seem to be older than a normal middle schooler should be. If he scans further, he might say her body seemed more mature than Yada’s.

“Uh huh,” the pinkette before him drawls ever so slowly and let out a yawn. Instead of shaking his hand, she flicks them away before studying her nails. “The name’s Isuke Inukai, a man’s name, I know. But if you ever piss me off, I’ll make sure **your body will be found at Tokyo Bay**.” She said it in a way that it could’ve rivaled with the Chairman Asano’s centipede-crawling aura. Isogai sheepishly sweatdropped at her calm and chill (yet threatening) tone before nodding. “I’ll… make sure of that…”

“Don’t mind her attitude,” Haruki starts, chuckling slightly and takes a bite of her pocky. She continued to chew in between her words. “It’s been a _long_ time since we’ve seen each other, so this is probably her way of saying ‘she misses us’.”

“It’s barely been four weeks after that so-called graduation crap,” Isuke responded, shooting an annoyed scowl at the redhead. “I was looking forward to continue my life, enjoy myself in a luxurious hotel with mommy and daddy, but,” she clicks her tongue, quickly shooting a malevolent smirk at a certain blue-haired girl who wore a jersey jacket. “Just seeing the face of the one and only b*tch who broke my arm _and_ made me lose twice just kinda ruined it.”

Isogai nervously gulped as he feels a tension forming in the small faculty room. He was told that these girl are all experienced and trained assassins, shared history together in the well-known Class Black of a private girls’ boarding school Myojo Academy. But judging from Isuke’s line (“- _the one and only b*tch who broke my arm_ -“), it made the representative visibly cringe at the thoughts of assassins all inside a classroom, causing chaotic ruckus when a fight begins.

Much to his little relief, another girl made an attempt to slice through the forming tension by making a chuckle. He turns to the girl on the other side of the pocky-eating girl. The girl who made a chuckle greeted him with a friendly smile and warm gold eyes. “Hello, my name is Suzu Shutou. I’m looking forward to work with you and the rest of the class. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh,” Isogai flashes a charming grin at her, eagerly extending a hand to her. The girl shakes it. “Likewise, Shutou.”

He then looks over to the final girl across the room- or just opposite Suzu, dark blue orbs clashing with his gold ones. Just sneaking a short glance at her was already enough for Isogai to determine that she’s the Class A assassin. He suspected she’s very skilled, sharp and quick, doesn’t get attached to her targets. Her narrowed eyes sent the message that he shouldn’t dare mess with her. Of course he wouldn’t, because it’s against his morals and she can easily _break_ an arm.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, blinking briefly at him before turning away. “Tokaku Azuma.” Afterwards, she released a sigh before looking back at him. “Let’s get to the point before class starts. Describe our target.”

Isogai didn’t waste his time in recollecting the memories and experiences of his abnormal teacher. “He appears as a yellow octopus-like creature. He has more than twenty tentacles, uh, if I’m not mistaken.” Isogai sheepishly smiles. “I’m sure you’ll get an accurate number from Nagisa. Anyways, every month, he removes this mucus from his body. When you see him, he has a grinning face on, but the expressions change depending on his mood or emotions. As you have heard from Professor Karasuma, he can travel in Mach 20, so in every class periods, when we have individual sessions, he can attend to us at the same time.”

“Mach 20, huh?” Haruki voices out.

“What about his behaviors?” Suzu questions.

Isogai chuckles slightly. “Well, he’s quite a _handful_.”

“A handful?” Isuke asks with an eyebrow raised. “Obviously. He’s got tentacles.”

“Explain further,” Tokaku says.

“Hm, even when he’s getting assassinated, he still acts happy and jolly. He can even give us a lecture while we’re in the middle of our attempt. He sticks to the saying ‘a teacher first, a target next’, or something along those lines. He’s very smart, probably because he has more experience than us. He… has a thing for women’s asset-“ all girls raise an eyebrow at this “-He likes sweet foods-“ Haruki smirks “-and he can be cocky sometimes.”

“Weaknesses?” Tokaku asks next.

“Uhm, the only weakness I can say that is very notable is that he gets weak when he comes in contact with water. You can ask for more information about the weaknesses from Nagisa as well. He writes many things about Korosensei on his notebook.”

“You mentioned Nagisa more than once,” Suzu notes. “Is he someone worth remembering in the class?”

“Oh yes, he’s… uhm, according to Professor Karasuma, he may be new to assassination but he has these natural skills of an assassin.”

“This Nagisa piques my interest,” Haruki says aloud. “I’ll try talking to him later.” She then offers her box to the others, specifically to Isogai. “Want some?”

“No, thank you,” Isogai answers.

“Natural skills of an assassin,” Tokaku voices aloud. “Karasuma mentioned earlier one of the students managed to injure this ‘Korosensei’. Is he the one?”

“No, that’s Karma,” Isogai answers.

“That’s an odd name,” Suzu notes lightly.

“Nagisa’s first notable attempt was planned with one of our classmates, Terasaka. Terasaka stuffed a grenade with Anti-Korosensei BB pellets and… forced Nagisa to… do _it_ himself- assassinate Korosensei I mean. We knew Korosensei can easily stop the grenade, so instead of throwing the grenade at him, Nagisa threw himself to Korosensei with the grenade around his neck. Terasaka detonates it with a remote, but even so, failed.”

“That’s suicidal,” Haruki says, biting off a new pocky stick.

“What about this Karma you’re talking about?” Tokaku asks. “How did he manage to injure Korosensei?”

“Believe it or not, Karma just glued small pieces of Anti-Korosensei knives on his palm and squeezed one of Korosensei’s tentacles.”

“That’s it?” Isuke pipes up in disbelief. “Is this teacher blunt or something?”

“Well, no… You see, Karma can be easily mistaken for someone who’s… innocent? Someone who seems approachable at first glance. Korosensei was fooled by the façade he had put on.”

“What’s Karma like?” Haruki asks. “He’s surely gonna be added in my ‘should talk to’ list.”

“Uh,” Isogai rubs his nape slowly. “Karma may look like a normal middle schooler, but underneath the surface, he’s known for being a troublemaking delinquent. It’s one of the reasons he had been dropped into E Class.”

“I see,” Suzu starts. “Before I came here, I’ve done a short research. This school has a… quite unique educational system. And E Class is the lowest of the low, right?”

“What?” Isuke suddenly perks. “E stands for elite, doesn’t it?”

Isogai immediately frowned, but quickly threw on an uneasy smile. All of them noticed this. “Sadly, no. E stands for end.”

“Explains this old building. If we’re placed in an elite class then we’d have some AC units, advance gadgets and such. What…” Haruki pauses. “You know, you appear to be a charming boy. What made you get into E Class?”

Isogai makes a sad smile that he thought was just a perfect reassuring mask. “In this school, a student isn’t allowed to have part-time jobs…” Haruki had her eyes narrowed at this. “At the time, I need to support my family because I have younger siblings to take care of, as well as a sick mother. I need to give myself allowance as well, so I took a part-time job. I was found out and was accused of breaking the rules-“

“That’s not fair,” Haruki cuts him, leaning on the desk and making an unconscious scowl. “You were just trying to take care of your family.”

Isogai sighs. “That’s just how things work here.”

Suzu and Tokaku looked at each other, with Isuke looking outside of the window with a pissed off frown and Haruki scowling at the floor while continuing to eat her pocky. Suzu grabs a sheet on top of a drawer before showing it to Isogai.

“We still have time before class starts. Care to describe your class for us?”

Isogai grinned happily, the awkwardly low mood getting lifted. He was eager to start. And the four paid attention.


	2. Day 01: Korosensei

“Class, please settle down.” Karasuma stood firmly in front of the class, all of them returning to their seats while the murmurs in conversations died down. All eyes settled on him, waiting for him to start. All of them suspected it has something to do with new transfer students. The PE teacher didn’t mention anything about transfer students, but the extra desks and chairs at the back of the classroom gave the word away.  Two seats were set behind Okuda and Sugaya. One seat was behind Karma’s, while the other was just beside it, both chairs very closed to the hanged school bags and the backboard.

“We’ll have four new students to help in the assassination. But their purpose is not only to help make assassination attempts on your teacher, but to give you tips and reminders when it comes to assassination.”

“Are they assassins?” Rio had asked first, suspecting.

Karasuma nods. “Yes, they’re all trained assassins. But they will only be here for three weeks. The Chairman and I had an agreement of this since the four have some business to take care of in their own lives.”

Before he can even finish, the others began chattering, expecting highly skilled assassins the same age as them. It was odd that there are assassins out there who are still in middle school. But then again, they were in an odd situation as well. Who would’ve thought Class 3-E’s secret was their goal of assassinating their own teacher?

“Alright girls, please come in.”

The chatters seized. It wasn’t a second before a dazzling pinkette enters, followed by a bubblegum-chewing redhead. Next was a short-haired girl, who had a black headband on. And finally, an intimidating blue-haired girl comes in.

The pinkette had caught Maehara and Okajima’s attention. She (thankfully) didn’t have her usual top that exposed her midriff, but she clearly had a very attractive body shape. She was wearing the uniform that looked similar to Yada, except there are many changes. Long white sleeves covered her arms, and the top button was unbuttoned. Instead of a black necktie, she kept her usual neck scarf. Instead of the usual grey skirt, she still kept her pink plaid skirt on. And instead of normal school shoes, she had her usual heeled boots, no doubt, a gun hiding inside one of it.

The redhead next to her flashed all of them a wide friendly grin. All students instantly knew she will easily get along with them. Her outfit was just like Megu’s, but her grey blazer was unbuttoned and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbow. She kept her brown shoes as well. In her hands, she still had her fingerless gloves, both hands on her hips. Gold eyes scanned the whole classroom, still chewing her gum. Once her eyes landed on Rio, she gave a mock salute at the blonde. Rio only giggled, leaning back and nodding at her before muttering something to Mimura.

The next one was the girl who had a short light blue hair. The uniform she had was just like Rio’s. Judging by her posture and her kind expression, many of the students in the class find her to be the approachable of the bunch, besides the redhead. But it wasn’t enough to push the fact down that she was an assassin. She could possibly be skilled in guns, or maybe knives. But they have no idea such girl can be skilled around explosives.

The final girl only eyed ahead, her appearance that of an average girl’s body, but definitely intimidating. Instantly, all of them had suspected she’s a cold and distant type of person. Okajima only thought that she’s another tsundere. Boy, he was wrong. The blue-haired girl had a short-sleeved blouse and a black neck tie. For her bottom, she had a grey skirt and bright brown boots. Her boots aren’t so long compared to the dazzling pinkette’s boots that probably increased her height, but the blue-haired girl still looked like she can look down at the whole class.

“Alright, save the best for last,” the pinkette loudly spoke, putting a hand on her right hip and looking at the blue-haired girl on the other end. “Well, b*tch?”

The class didn’t seem to be affected by the new girl’s language, but then again, it started to shape their expectations on them.

“My name is Tokaku Azuma. I’d like it if you keep your distance from me and call me by my last name,” the blue-haired stated first, ignoring the name the pinkette had called her. From the students’ perspective, she didn’t seem to be the type to show off her skills. She seems like she’d prefer keeping a low profile. Nobody reacted when they heard her name, but Tokaku wasn’t sure if that’s supposed to be a relief. The clan she came from is one of the well-known assassination clans in Japan, so they should probably know about the Azuma of the West. If they don’t know about it, then that would be better.

“I’m Suzu Shutou. I’m looking forward to work with you all,” the light blue-haired girl says, standing straight and looking at them surrounded by a friendly aura.

“I’m Haruki Sagae. Hope we’ll have fun together for the three weeks ahead of us,” the redhead follows. Afterwards, she blows out a bubble.

“My name’s Isuke Inukai,” the pinkette introduces before smiling at them. Rio was slightly irked by this, because it wasn’t friendly at all. It was, in fact, malevolent, seductive and flirty, and there’s no doubt Okajima and Maehara are targeting her. _‘Seems like there’s a new Toka Yada here’_ , Rio thinks. But then…

“That’s a guy’s name,” Terasaka notes aloud.

Isogai visibly sweatdropped, receiving a curious look from Okano.

Isuke smirked, before studying her nails once again. “I know, but I like it. It’s kinda cool. Now, let’s just establish that if you ever try to piss me off in whatever way, it’s not going to be my fault if you **ever see yourself buried under the ground**.” She ends it with an innocent smile, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Karasuma sighs, sensing how the students tensed at this. “Remember, no harm should be inflicted on the students.”

“I knew that,” Isuke responds before returning her hand back to her hip. “From now on, all of you will call me Mistress Isuke. Got it?” Multiple nods, scowling faces and complete silence.

“Alright, now that they’ve introduced, please go to your respective seats. Your teacher is going to be here any minute now.”

And with that, Karasuma exits the classroom quickly. All girls looked at the five empty seats at the back before Haruki goes first, being followed by Isuke, Suzu and Tokaku.

“I’ll take this!” Haruki states aloud, taking a seat on the chair just behind the black-haired sniper.

“You can’t take that,” Itona straightforwardly spoke from his seat, adjusting his bandana. While he says this, Haruki looks at him while Suzu takes a seat beside hers, which was just right behind Okuda. Isuke takes the seat behind Sugaya, easily noticing the black machinery beside her. Tokaku mindlessly sat on the seat behind the seat Haruki was currently on.

“Why not?” Haruki asks, her gum just beside her inner cheeks.

“Karma sits there,” Itona explained.

“Whoops, my bad,” Haruki stands up from the seat and went to the one behind Suzu. As soon as she sits down on her chair, she leans back and faces the ceiling, closing her eyes slightly. She felt the back of her head touch the backboard. She made sure that she didn’t crush one of the bags behind her, since all of the school bags these students have hung under the backboard.

“Speaking of Karma,” a spiky-haired boy starts. “Where is he?”

“Probably skipping again,” Yoshida responded for the baseball geek.

“Actually, if Karma was planning on skipping, he would wait when the first period’s finished,” Kurahashi follows.

“Uh, no, that’s not how he-“ Okano was cut off by Haruki’s outburst.

“You can skip class here!?” she lets out in an excited manner.

Just before anyone could even respond to her, the familiar gush of wind enters the classroom. Something hit the ground like a massive earthquake erupted before a yellow creature enters the classroom via the windows. “Did someone say _skipping_?”

Haruki looked at Tokaku, who briefly glanced at her before turning back to the yellow creature. So this was the octopus. The Korosensei of the Assassination Classroom. He sure is big and tall, even a bit intimidating, but he’s the target. The assassins have never killed any creature like this before, albeit, someone grinning widely while they’re close to death.

“Ah, I see there are new students here. And beautiful ladies at that!”

Tokaku remembered Isogai mentioning Korosensei’s perverted behaviors. She felt disgusted that this thing could even be a teacher.

“Oh cool. This is Korosensei!” Haruki excitedly points out.

“Haruki Sagae!”

“Suzu Shutou.”

“Tokaku Azuma.”

“Isuke Inukai.”

All four came out like an automatic answering machine.

“How wonderful!” Korosensei gushes out before instantly appearing in front of them in between a millisecond. Four yellow tentacles were held out to them, and all of them had looks of disgust and uncertainty. Tokaku noted his speed, and she’s sure she won’t be able to inflict an injury at him without total focus, a foolproof strategy and pure luck.

Suzu was the only one to shake it.

Isuke flicks it away.

Tokaku ignored it.

Haruki pokes it. “Interesting.”

“Wait a moment. Now, Haruki. No food is allowed in the classroom while class period is going,” Korosensei scolded before Haruki’s eyes enlarged. Instantly playing with her tongue, she realized her gum was no longer inside her mouth. “Wh-wh-“

“And ladies, I won’t allow deadly weapons in here as well!”

Tokaku let out an inaudible gasp, looking down at her feet where she finds it swallowed by a pair of white socks and black school shoes. _‘Where are my boots?’_

“What the hell!” Isuke lets out, noticing that she was no longer feeling the familiar cold object inside one of her boots. Her weapon was no longer with her, but was inside the tentacles of Korosensei. Sugaya and Okuda swallowed once they saw the gun.

“I would like to keep this classroom environment friendly, nye?”

Isuke decided to test the creature. “I’d like that back, please.”

“No, no, _Isuke_ ,” Korosensei responded, wagging a tentacle in front of her. A vein popped visibly on her forehead as her gold eyes narrowed at the face of her target. Green stripes had appeared around his spherical head, but the wide grin didn’t disappear. He looked smug, and it was pissing her off.

Isuke grabbed the rubber knife tucked in her skirt behind her back and took a quick swing forward. Her swing didn’t even hit anything, but was narrowly avoided by Sugaya and Suzu. Appearing right on top of the black machinery was the yellow octopus, still grinning down at her and creating an unusual laugh. Isuke stood straight, letting her arms rest by her sides. She smirks back up at the yellow octopus, clearly pissed off. A dark aura enveloped her as she eyes the whole body of the octopus. “I wonder if you’ll make **a good seafood dish** within the three weeks ahead of us.”

“Certainly not! If you want, I could get a fresh octopus from one of the finest markets of Hawaii!” Korosensei yells happily. Then he gets back to the front of the classroom. “But now’s not the time for that. It’s time for roll call!”

Students had whipped out their guns simultaneously, as if his last line was a signal or a cue. Suzu watches them with interest.

“Is this a normal activity for you?” Tokaku had asked Itona from her spot, eyeing the Anti-Korosensei gun in his hand.

“Yeah. But it’s more like a morning exercise for Korosensei than a lazy assassination attempt,” Itona responds back in a hasty tone.

“Stand!” a voice calls from the front, immediately attracting the four girls’ attention. As the students stood up with guns in their hands, Azuma studied the student who yelled. It came from the blue-haired boy, whose hair was held in two pigtails. She remembered Isogai saying that Nagisa looks like a girl at first glance.

“Aim!” In union, all students aimed their guns at their target. Haruki, out of interest, whips out her Anti-Sensei gun. It was pretty light for such a deadly-looking weapon, but it’s explained by the BB pellets.

“Fire!”

With that, all of them began firing.


	3. Day 01: A Devil Above

The firings seized once the roll call ended.

There was one person absent, and also… another person, or an AI to be specific. Korosensei tried to turn the machinery on, however, Itona stopped him and said he’s going to try fixing it by himself- challenge himself, to be exact. Korosensei approved of this. Homeroom period was just 25 minutes long in Class 3-E, and can be extended if needed. So he decided that the four should tell something about themselves. He told them to stand in front of the class _again_ in the same positions previously, much to Tokaku’s and Isuke’s annoyance. The teacher asked for any volunteers. Haruki raised a hand eagerly. And then she began.

The students discovered little information about the four girls in front of them. Haruki loves to eat snacks and is pretty fashionable for someone who calls herself a tomboyish girl. The weapon she preferred to use is a garrote wire, since they can be useful during stealth missions. They discovered that Suzu has a Highlander’s Syndrome, which prevents her from aging physically. Even so, for someone so old that she survived through two world wars, she looked like a girl about to enter high school. She said she loves physical activities, so that won’t be a problem in Class 3-E. Isuke… well, she’s obviously a narcissist and a sadist. No need to tell that out loud. But she _did_ say her age, which wasn’t too much of a surprise. She said she was 19 years old, but judging by her height, she looked younger- only with a more mature body. If she had no heeled boots then Megu is probably taller than her. And lastly, it was Tokaku’s turn. Tokaku only told them the meaning of her first name, and nothing else. That is, until the male class representative spoke.

“Do you happen to be a part of the Azuma of the East???”

It was a harmless question, and the girl could tell he was just curious. But that didn’t stop her from feeling disgruntled. “Yes, I am. In fact, I am the heir and the only one left of the clan.”

“What’s the Azuma of the East?” she heard Kimura whisper to Kurahashi, but the latter shrugged, clueless as well. She ignored them.

“The Azuma Clan is a famous assassination clan here in Japan,” Korosensei shared this fact, which prompted students to chatter all around.

“Alright girls, Thank you for sharing!” Korosensei thanked happily. “Now, go back to your seats. You still have seven minutes left before the first period. So-!” his figure quickly appeared by the open window, his face turning back into a normal one. “I will have my breakfast first at Belgium. They serve the most delicious waffles there. See you later!” Not even finishing the last sentence and he’s already in the air, leaving the classroom with a boom.

“I hate it when he does that,” Kataoka murmured from her seat before being seconded by the students sitting near the windows. Soon, the students began talking; some took out assignments that should’ve been made at home; others quiet in their seats.

Tokaku went back to her seat, and due to the aura she’s omitting, nobody tried to approach her. It wasn’t out of rudeness, but because they thought maybe she wanted it like that. Haruki was surrounded by the girls, talking excitedly to the new students. Haruki clicked with them instantly and began talking back to them. Isuke went outside of the classroom, phone in hand. Suzu decided to approach Megu.

“What’s the first period?” Suzu questions the female class representative.

Megu turns to the new girl. ”It’s Ethics.”

Suzu smiles. “When is gym?”

“PE?” Megu perks. “That’s the last subject.”

“Oh,” Suzu looks around before turning back to the class rep in an attempt to make a conversation. “Let’s talk about PE. What do you usually do during that period?”

“We train,” Maehara answers first, popping in the conversation while walking beside her. Just behind him was Isogai. “Try sharpening our blades, practice our skills and such. Uh, today… since it’s Monday, we’re gonna go sparring.”

“On Wednesdays, we go free running,” Isogai follows. “That’s like running around the mountain with a goal. Usually, we have many kinds of games to play while free running.” The way he said it was like a calm child stating his agenda to his parents.

“On Thursdays, PE is a double period,” Megu adds. “That’s because we have no PE on Tuesdays, which is tomorrow by the way.”

“Ah, I see,” Suzu responds. “Are you planning any assassination attempts on Korosensei?”

“Sadly, not yet,” Isogai answers her question. Before anybody could even speak, Megu caught a glimpse of red pass by the classroom door. She looks over to Isogai. “Hey Isogai. Did Karma tell you anything?”

“About what?” the male class representative asks.

“If he’s gonna skip school, or something,” Megu responded.

“No, he didn’t,” Isogai answers, wondering if the redhead will still continue to go to school. “Nagisa said he’ll be coming though.”

“That’s not the only thing out of place here,” Maehara adds. “Ritsu’s not on. She’s not even popping up in our phones.”

“Strange, huh?” Isogai wondered.

Suzu quickly scanned the whole classroom before asking another question. “Does he usually go through the windows?”

“Who- Karma?” Maehara asked back.

“No, I meant Korosensei.” Suzu was starting to think of different kinds of attempts on the unkillable teacher. Sure, in the classroom, attempts would be expected. But if she observes all the past attempts of the students on Korosensei, then maybe she can create something unique and unexpected. Plus, she’s thinking about borrowing Haruki’s garrote wire. If she gathers enough data, she would pull an attempt on the unkillable teacher.

“No, not usually but-“ Megu’s response was cut off.

Before they knew it, Korosensei was back like a thunderbolt had stroked down on the ground. He enters noisily through the wide window. “Class, it’s time for Ethics!!!” he yells rather jolly. Seems like his breakfast was just a quick trip from Belgium. Students began to go back to their seats.

“Thanks guys,” Suzu says before heading to her seat.

Haruki waved at the girls before jumping on to her seat, a satisfied smile on her face. She looks over to Tokaku, who merely glanced at her. “Well look at you, all cozy in that seat of yours.”

“Barely,” Tokaku mutters before turning back to the yellow octopus. She planned on talking to Nagisa when lunch starts. If she gets useful information from the blue-haired boy then she could start planning attempts on the unkillable teacher, just like Suzu thought.

Isuke walked in the middle of the way between the columns of seats like a runway model, a glad look plastered on her face while gripping her phone. Suzu notices this. “What did you do?”

“Just had a chat with mommy,” Isuke answers before plopping down on her seat, looking smug. “I almost forgot about the ten million dollar reward if we kill Korosensei. This is _so_ not different from Class Black,” she ends with a hearty laugh. Both Tokaku and Haruki heard this before returning to their own worlds, with Tokaku slightly disturbed at the pinkette’s statement.

Through the period, Isuke was sleeping in her seat and Haruki was obviously zoning out, so Korosensei decided to wake them up. Tokaku was listening, obviously. But she could feel something creeping around like a predator waiting for its prey. She told herself mentally that it’s because the whole class are really focused on making a successful hit on the teacher, but this was something else. Due to familiar senses, she could feel someone’s eyes on her. She looked around the class, but none of them were looking at her. Suddenly, Korosensei zoomed just in front of Isuke. After a moment, Tokaku discovered that Korosensei gave both Isuke _and_ Haruki manicures. Tokaku slightly scowled. Was he spoiling them?

Time passed and Ethics was done. English was next.

Tokaku did not expect another teacher to take over this particular subject.

“Good morning, Professor Bitch.”

The new girls perked up at this. Haruki let out a snort of laughter, too late to stop her expression of amusement. Suzu and Tokaku looked at the teacher with uncertainty. Isuke only eyed the teacher with a smirk of interest.

Blonde.

Sexy.

Foreigner.

Whow.

“I told you not to call me that! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Miss Irina!?” she roared. Half of the students gave her different kinds of responses with amusement.

“Alright brats, sit down and pay attention because if you fail the activity for today, you’re gonna receive punishments from me.” Tokaku noticed others cringe at this.

“Now, before I start,” the blonde woman began to look at the back with an attractive expression. “Welcome to Assassination Classroom, girls.”

Tokaku knew about her. This was Irina Jelavic, the English teacher of Class 3-E. But she isn’t exactly just a teacher. She’s another assassin. Isogai told them earlier she’s an excellent assassin when it comes to acts and disguise. Knowing more than one language is an advantage as well. With this, combined with her gorgeous looks, she could lure her target easily.

This period was quite interesting. Students were so focused on getting the correct pronunciations and grammar. But at the same time, they respond to her lousily, as if getting a reward was much worse than the punishment she was gonna give them.

“Alright, you.” Irina pointed to the short-haired girl right behind Okuda. It was Suzu. “Stand and give me the right question tag for this sentence.”

And as expected by the other new students, she answered correctly. Suzu is known for being knowledgeable in different subjects as well as what’s going on around her. But then, the teacher smiled widely and approached her. “Very good Suzu. Would you like to receive your reward???”

At this, Irina stopped in front of her girl. Suzu looked over the blonde teacher’s shoulder and saw Maehara shaking her head and Okano making a slashing movement with her hand as a sign for no. But then, Rio stood up in front, blocking Maehara’s figure and smiled at her, giving Suzu a thumbs up.

Suzu slowly create a smile of her own. “Sure, why no- hm!?”

Haruki gawked at the sight in front of her. But the other students seemed to look like they just failed to get the last pizza in the box. Suzu’s eyes widened as soon as Irina’s lips practically smashed on to her own lips, creating a surprise yet muffled sound. Irina’s index finger lifted Suzu’s chin for better access, and Suzu’s hand found itself gripping the edge of her table. She wasn’t horrified by the fact that a teacher (not really), and a woman at that, was kissing her. No, she was quite surprised because she had never kissed another person since… years. And before Irina pulled away, Suzu swear she could feel a tongue poking her own tongue, making her release her grip on her desk due to the ticklish feeling.

Irina smiled triumphantly at the new girl, whose hand hovered above her lips. “Well isn’t that great. You were able to withstand 13 hits in ten seconds.”

Suzu sat back down, eyebrows furrowed yet twitching. Tokaku understood why the students didn’t like her offers- may it be rewards or punishments. She doesn’t want to get kissed like that.

* * *

Break came after English period was over.

Haruki once again talked to the girls before moving on to the boys like the friendly Sugino and the charming Isogai. Isuke was approached by Toka and Kanzaki, asking about her assassination style- but not before greeting her as Mistress Isuke. Suzu was eating at her seat while she tried to talk to Okuda and Hayami. Tokaku was the one to start approaching Nagisa outside.

Just as she was approaching Nagisa, a green-haired girl sat down beside him on the soil with a biscuit in hand. It was Kayano. She seems harmless. If she had to guess how this green-haired girl makes attempts on Korosensei, it would be by traps. Tokaku continued to approach them before crouching in front of them.

Nagisa looked at her with a polite expression as well as Kayano. “Hello.”

Tokaku nods before getting to the point. “I’d like to know Korosensei’s weaknesses.”

The blue-haired boy perks up at this before pulling out a notepad. “Er, they’re not literal weaknesses. They’re just a bunch of things I noted about Korosensei. Basically short observations. But I hope this will help you.”

Tokaku blinks at him before accepting the notepad from him. Even though he was known for being the best assassin here in Class 3-E, he looks like he as the heart of her dearest friend… Haru Ichinose.

She looked down at the page before analyzing every detail she gets from this androgynous boy. Pulling out a cellphone, she snaps a picture of the list before handing the notepad back to Nagisa. “That’s all I needed.” She stands up from her position and looked down at the two. “I’ll be heading back to the classroom. I’m looking forward to seeing your skills in PE class later. If I observe your actions then I’d be able to form a plan with the gathered information. Thank you.”

And with that, Tokaku proceeded to walk back to the classroom. Even during that small interaction, there was still something off. She could still feel eyes on her. If someone was spying on her then-

Her eyes widened in alert before spinning around quickly and grabbing the arm that was about to approach her. Nagisa’s eyes widened at the sudden strong and tight grip on his wrist before looking back at Tokaku. The blue-haired girl looked down at his hand to see that he was clutching a keychain- specifically, the keychain Haru gave her back at Class Black.

Nagisa sheepishly smiled at her. “S-sorry. I should’ve just called you before giving this back to you.”

Kayano stood behind him with wide eyes, adding, “It fell out of your pocket when you started to stand up.”

Tokaku now understood why Nagisa is the best assassin here in Class 3-E. He has natural skills- an aura that could give anyone chills despite not knowing about it himself. Even if he has no intentions on scaring her, he immediately set her off on edge like he could easily kill her with her back facing him. Tokaku’s eyes narrowed before taking the keychain from his hand. She thanked him once again before continuing on to her journey towards the classroom.

That small scene caught Suzu’s eyes. Nagisa looks really innocent, and Suzu can’t help but feel suddenly… responsible. With his sharp assassination skills, he could grow into a successful assassin or even a hitman. But… he should use his skills on other purposes. Killing is… Suzu sighs at this thought. She has so many time to spend. Nagisa however is just like the others. He shouldn’t waste his time on assassinating people. He could grow into something more admirable. She smiled slightly, amused by her own thoughts. She went back to talking to poison glasses and tsundere sniper.

Break was over after 20 minutes.

The last one to sit down was the fastest runner of Class 3-E, Kimura Justice. However, before he could even take a seat, the black artillery beside Isuke began making static noises. “Hm?”

The black machinery made sounds that were muffled because of the black metal. It wasn’t so long before the screen lit up, showing a messed up picture of Ritsu. Her pixels kept flickering into different colors, jumping from warm colors to cool colors.

“What’s happening?” It was Hara who questioned first.

“Is this broken or something?” Isuke asked nonchalantly before knocking on it.

Korosensei instantly went to the artillery before eyeing the screen. Ritsu’s figure was roughly formed. “Ritsu?”

“Kro-schhhhhh- Ro- ssss- sen-sen-sss- sensss-“ the AI wasn’t able to form proper words that are simple as the name they call their teacher. “Resss- re-re-ro- schhhhh.”

“I’ll get to the bottom of this,” Korosensei confidently states before moving noisily to the back of the black artillery. His tentacles began to grab the latch of the artillery and started to open it with a tentacle formed into a point of a phillips screwdriver in order to unscrew the screws. Being able to pull the back part of the artillery away from the machinery, he was about to find out what caused this when a thick fog began emitting from the inside. All eyes took particular interest on the fog.

“What’s this~?”

Just when the fog came in contact with his tentacles, the yellow body part of Korosensei began to swell at first before melting in a surprising speed. Before he could even close the artillery to stop the fog from coming out, something came in contact with his giant round head.

The class was purely surprised, even Suzu, Isuke and Haruki. Tokaku observed carefully.

Right in the ceiling, just above the unkillable teacher, was a certain redhead, gripping a small bucket of liquid that contains Anti-Korosensei substance. Fully pouring the liquid out, he jumps in, breaking the rest of the wood that held his weight and preparing to slash the yellow creature with his green knife. Unfortunately, Korosensei had moved quickly as possible by speeding out of the classroom through the windows with a loud cry. They didn’t know if it was out of surprise or excitement.

Landing roughly on the floor just behind the black artillery was the red-haired devil of Class 3-E.

Karma Akabane.

Tokaku’s eyes widened at the sight of the redhead. She could practically smell the bloodlust pouring out of his very core, sensing a dangerous aura around him.

Karma simply tosses the small bucket out of the window and sighing. “Another failed attempt, I suppose.”

“You cheeky bastard,” Terasaka voiced. “You could’ve told us you were going to assassinate him.”

“And you broke the ceiling!” Okano followed.

Karma shrugs casually before chuckling and putting away the large case that covered the black artillery’s back. “I did tell someone. Oy Itona,” he calls the bandana-wearing boy, who simply stood up and approached the machinery. “You can turn her back to normal now.”

“Itona knows?” Rio asks from her seat.

“Not just Itona,” Karma answers and watched Itona work his way around the interior of the machinery. “Okuda and Takebayashi made the gas and the liquid. Chiba took measurements and made sure I was on the right spot above.”

“Aww, that’s a waste,” Kurahashi worded. “If you told the rest of us then we might’ve had a bigger chance of killing Korosensei.”

“Eh, no need,” Karma responded before smirking. He looks over to the four new girls with a devious look, but mainly focused on the heir of the Azuma clan. “Besides, we have new classmates here. How _wonderful~._ ”

“This is Akabane?” Haruki suddenly asks. She eyes the younger student with a clear look of curiosity. “Well, nice to meet you-“

“No need for the intro,” Karma drawls out before Itona motioned him to give him the black case. “I already heard.”

“You spent the whole time inside the ceiling?” Kanzaki asks.

“Nope,” Karma answers and heads to his seat. “I got hungry and I went out, snagged a juice from a vending machine and went back to complete the mission.” He plops down on his seat ever so casually and pulled out a small juice box, the typical strawberry-flavored one. “You can ask Poison Glasses and Specks for the anti-sensei products. They _nailed_ it.”

Just after that, the class excitedly talked about future attempts on their sensei. The Anti-Korosensei Gas and the Anti-Korosensei Liquid could be a useful bunch. Even the students around Okuda and Takebayashi gushed out to them out of awe and appreciation.

Stabbing a straw into the juice box, he looks over to the girls, specifically Suzu, since she was the nearest to him. “I hope you’re enjoying the class. We may get rowdy, but that’s normal for 3-E, I guess.” He sips into his juice.

“Oh~?” Isuke practically purred, looking over at the younger student. “Now you must be the bad boy here. That’s hot.”

“Want some pocky, boy?” Haruki asks from behind with an intrigued expression. Karma looks over to his shoulder and shakes his head. “No need. I’m good with juice.”

Tokaku wasn’t exactly in ease when the boy was directly in front of her. It didn’t help that even if he was casually sipping on juice like an average middle schooler, she knew that he was aware of his surroundings. His posture was obvious. Even his smell… he was capable of taking out a life if he’s serious. She’d have to keep an eye on the boy. He seems lazy, too casual, but she had experiences. Having a classmate that sleeps through class like Isuke was a small lesson to her. Isuke may be careless when it comes to education, but she could kill with cruelty.

She just have to wait for PE class. Whatever this boy has up his sleeves, she’s ready to watch it.


	4. Day 01: A Quick Spar

PE Class finally arrived.

Karasuma arrived at their classroom, telling them to change into their PE uniforms. He brought some PE uniforms to the new girls as well. But then, he told the whole class that during PE period, the four new girls would act as assistants and instructors for them instead of classmates. They'll give them tips and feedbacks about what the students need. Karasuma decided to choose each student a partner instead of having them pick by themselves. That way, he and the four new girls could see how they spar with people they're not close with. The four girls decided to group them into four so they could watch each couple easily instead of all in all.

Isuke gets to watch the first group which consisted of **Rio and Megu** ; **Okajima and Fuwa** ; and **Takebayashi and Kanzaki**.

Haruki gets to have the second group: **Okano and Itona** ; **Sugaya and Maehara** ; and **Yoshida and Mimura**.

Suzu has the third group: **Isogai and Terasaka** ; **Okuda and Hara** ; and **Sugino and Muramatsu**.

Tokaku agreed to watch four sparring couples since she has no difficulties and problems with it. There's **Kayano and Kimura** ; **Hazama and Hayami** ; **Toka and Chiba** ; and finally, **Kurahashi and Nagisa**.

They were interesting to watch. They're not complete amateurs or beginners. They have experiences when it comes to punching and dodging, and even knifework.

Isuke could see that Rio, Megu and Okajima have good skills in knifework. Fuwa and Takebayashi are… good, but she stated (aloud) that she could do better than those two. Kanzaki can be quite graceful with her moves but if she were to assassinate a target who's surrounded by ten bodyguards, Isuke would suggest she quicken her pace.

Haruki was impressed with Okano's moves. Doing a handstand while deflecting Itona's attacks with her legs is a tricky thing to do; but this is the flexible Okano. She's quick on her arms and legs. Itona on the other hand was more on his arms and trying to strike her down with his knife. Maehara's good in knifework so Sugaya has been hit down multiple times. They still repeat again and again. Yoshida and Mimura are equal, as she judges. Mimura was more on dodging Yoshida's upcoming attacks. So she started to approach Mimura and Sugaya to give them good tips.

In the third group, after examining the three pairs, Suzu was focused on Okuda. Hara seemed to be making all of her moves easy for Okuda to catch up but Okuda was hesitant on striking her with her knife. Sugino and Muramatsu are quite levelled, but Suzu noticed that Sugino is quite good when it comes to holding his knife. The problem was where he should hit his target. Muramatsu was taking quick hits on him but Sugino kept dodging it. As Suzu observed Terasaka, he looks strong to be able to throw Isogai away. But Isogai on the other hand looks good with his knifework skills.

Tokaku made sure to look for the people with errors on the group she's watching. That's where she was focusing on: their flaws. And it seems like all of them have. Some were quite slow, some are still waiting for an opportunity to hit but has something wrong with their timing, and some are… distracted. Tokaku watched Kayano carefully, and she looked like there's something occupying her mind. Whatever it is, she should dismiss it so she can move faster than before. And Nagisa- well, he and Kurahashi looks like they're having fun even if they were repeating rounds just because the girl was already hit.

_'_ _Natural assassination skills…'_

At the corner of her eyes, she sees two people in a fighting stance. She turns slightly and watched as Karasuma began to make his attack on the redheaded devil, Karma. Karma dodged it with a lazy smile and strikes back, but was dodged as well. With Karma's arm forward, Karasuma grabbed it and pulled him down slightly to be able to strike the back of the younger kid with his rubber knife. Karma crouches lower than Karasuma wanted and swept his feet over the ground to trip Karasuma. The teacher was distracted from taking a strike on the younger kid and instead jumped to avoid Karma's leg.

Karma pulled his arm out of Karasuma's grip and jumped back up, away from the teacher.

"You have to do better than that," Karasuma said as he looks at Karma. "If your target is quicker than your moves then your physical attempts would be useless."

Karma yawns and hastily brushes his hair back. He smiles at the teacher. "I think I'd like to take a sip of strawberry juice this time. Getting cramped in the ceiling's not really a good idea. Have fun, sir." He waves at the older man and turns around, green rubber knife in hand.

Tokaku frowns slightly at this. That was a _quick_ spar. They haven't even passed a minute and the redhead was already dismissing casually.

Tokaku immediately approaches the older man who was just about to make an attempt to stop the redhead. "Sir Karasuma," she starts. "I'd like to have a talk with him. Please look after my group."

The older man nods and turns to the group… just in time to see Rio and Megu rolling on the ground, desperately trying to hit each other with their knives and Isuke beside them, laughing at the two girls. Karasuma sighs and walks over to them.

Tokaku jogs over to Karma's side, who instantly noticed her presence.

"Ah, Tokaku Azuma, hm?"

"Yes."

After a long moment of walking, they reached the stairs that lead to the forest. Tokaku noticed that they were going to go down the mountain, which would probably take too long if they just casually walk like this. There were no vending machines at the Old Campus, so it makes sense that Karma's going to get a juice box down the mountain.

"What brings you here by my side?"

"Nothing," she answers, no hint of emotion present in her voice. Even though it's nothing, what she's doing right now is not literally a waste of time. She came to observe this boy.

"I see," Karma grins toothily. "You're the type of person who would rather listen than speak. Isn't that right?"

Tokaku looks at him sideways before looking ahead. "Don't make assumptions now."

Karma chuckles. "Alright then."

For some reason, Karma reminds her of Nio. He may show himself as a lazy person matched with a witty yet laidback attitude, but they have an inner beast- a demonic entity residing within their souls. Just by this thought, she kept herself on high alert. Comparing him to Nio, she suspected that Karma can be sneaky and sly.

"You four came from Myojo." That single statement was spoken aloud by the redheaded boy.

"How'd you know?"

"Isogai told me during lunch time."

"And what're you trying to tell me with this particular detail?"

"I'm just asking what Class Black is."

Tokaku looked at him sideways once again. "How'd you know about _that_?"

"I heard it from Inukai." Oh yes. Isuke mentioned Class Black earlier. "She said something about Class 3-E being not so different from Class Black. True?"

Tokaku didn't answer, but instead, took the time to recall what was agreed last time. She remembered that nobody must know about the secret of Class Black. Even Nio took the time to remind them of this. But that was over. Haru is alive. She graduated. All of them received their diplomas. It was over. Was the rule still implemented? That said, she realized she doesn't know how the 'mastermind' is right now. They've discovered Korosensei, a top national secret. So it's fair to share this secret of theirs, right? She just needed to warn the person she's sharing this secret with that they shouldn't let the government know… And yet, Karasuma is a part of the ministry. How ironic.

"Hey, you lost yourself there."

Tokaku blinks briefly before humming. "Yes. It's not so different from Class Black."

"How so?" Karma was interested, curious, intrigued.

Tokaku huffs but came straightforward with it. "We came to school for a reason and that is to kill a target."

The corners of Karma's lips suddenly tugged upward but quickly looked away. He smirks ahead. "A target huh? Is it a teacher? A classmate? An employee?"

"A classmate."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl?"

"Innocent or not?"

Tokaku had to take two more seconds before deciding her answer will be "innocent". Karma noticed the pause.

"She survived?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"She graduated."

Karma's smirk slightly faltered. "How?"

Tokaku realized that she was sharing _too_ much information and kept her mouth shut when the topic crosses Haru. She responded by whipping out her phone and searching for the image she captured earlier from Nagisa's notepad and handing it to the redhead.

"Tell me about those."

Karma accepts the phone and looks down at the screen. It's not one of the touch-screen phones but the one that has a keypad on it. Karma's toothy grin appeared. Observant as an assassin should be, he noticed that she dodged his question but he didn't mind it. He'll bring it up at later times. Tokaku made sure to listen to what he says and began to think of a plan.

 _'_ _Surprisingly quick to panic… a woman's asset… juicy gossip… they're stupid yet at the same, important,'_ she thought before continuing to listen _. 'Time right after molting and regeneration… rigid from a special beam of light… heat fatigue… heart… water… restructuring… grab all tentacles at once… the students… Those are more significant than the first three.'_

"That's about it," Karma finishes and hands back the cellphone to Tokaku.

The blue-haired girl accepts it and shoves it back to the pocket of her uniform. _'Hmm, after molting or regeneration… water… light…'_

"How much time did it take for Okuda and Takebayashi to make those Anti-Korosensei products?" she asks.

"A whole six hours," Karma answered, remembering the last week when he gathered Itona, Chiba, Takebayashi and Okuda for his plan. "That was two days ago: Friday."

"Anything I need to know about the gas and liquid?" Tokaku asked.

Karma hums. He remembered Okuda's reminders and Takebayashi's warning. But he's not just going to set all the details for her. If she wants something then she better get it by herself. "Ask Okuda and Takebayashi."

Tokaku looks down on her rubber shoes and huffed through her nostrils.

"What about the beam of light you were talking about?"

"The UV rays? If you want that then you can just ask Terasaka for that."

Both of them begin to settle in silence for a moment. _'A woman's asset… juicy gossip… light… I'm on to something.'_

Turning around, she begins to leave the redhead by himself. Noticing this, Karma blinks and turns around to see Tokaku beginning to go back to the Old Campus. Tokaku needed to go back to the other students to see how they act and move. She has something in mind.

He smirks to himself.


End file.
